1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the 15 kD outer membrane protein of Haemophilus influenzae type b and nontypable Haemophilus influenzae.
For the sake of simplicity, Haemophilus influenzae is hereinafter referred to as H. influenzae.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Haemophilus influenzae type b is a major cause of meningitis and other invasive bacterial diseases in children under the age of five. Efficacious vaccines have been produced. The vaccines contain the type b capsular polysaccharide conjugated to a carrier protein. Nontypable H. influenzae cause surface mucosal infections in children and adults. Such organisms also cause invasive disease in children in the developing world and immunocompromised patients. The vaccines which have been developed to prevent disease due to type b organisms are not effective against nontypable H. influenzae.